The invention relates to a pattern book having a number of pivoted-together retaining rails on which elements in sheet or panel form, such as rug samples, can be mounted.
The invention is mainly concerned with pattern books embodied by a number of retaining rails combined to form a unit. Individual pattern cards made of stiff board are mounted in the rails. The pattern cards carry individual large-surface-area patterns, more particularly of textile floor coverings. The rails, which are usually extruded section members, are so interconnected that the pattern cards can be turned over like the pages of a book.
In a known pattern book of the kind described, the retaining rails have hinge portions on the side near the "spine" of the book. A continuous thin rod is introduced into the hinge portions so that adjacent rails can pivot relatively to one another like the parts of a hinge. Also, the pattern cards can be turned over individually like the pages of a book.